


Separating Men From Boys

by DarthMama



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ardal is bad with women, Battle Bros, Blackwall kicks butt, Brotp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthMama/pseuds/DarthMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ardal is far to use to noble ladies in the Free Marches that would compliment him on achievements.  Blackwall gives a forceful reminder that showing off is not the best way to try and get a lady's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separating Men From Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Mizzybubbles on Tumblr. Prompt was "It wasn't suppose to happen like that" with Trevelyan and Blackwall.

Ardal Trevelyan cut a figure eight pattern before him, a grin on his face before he settled into a stance with his two-handed blade at the ready. ”By your leave there Warden,” he stated graciously even though his blue eyes were as hard as ice.

Blackwall has no such bravado going, simply shifting to settle his armor as he took up his own position with a sword and shield. The gathered onlookers whispering among themselves or placing bets on the winner. Iron Bull stood nearby with Cullen, the pair being judges for this little tourney match they had going.

It started because Ardal would not let go of the rumor that Wardens were some of the best warriors in the business. It was a slice to the man’s almost-a-templar pride. That had devolved into some debates between him and Blackwall about weapons and their uses and eventually into a duel to see if it was better to have a two handed weapon’s reach or being able to block and attack with a shield.

There was other reasons for this little match but Ardal wasn’t about to go into them. 

The horn was sounded by Bull and Blackwall lunged forward with a slash. Ardal quickly and easily rolling away. He was back on his feet quickly to make a cut back and the pair was off doing war’s deadly dance quickly.

Occasionally Ardal would glance up and around, his tall form making it easy to spot people in the crowd and beyond. It was a gamble given Blackwall was pressing him well. The myth of Warden’s being good warriors was obviously founded on fact.

He didn’t realize that Blackwall had noticed his preoccupation. The Warden grinned into his beard for a moment before purposely looking behind Ardal and giving a call of, “Good day Lady Cassandra.”

The reaction was instant as Ardal tried to look behind him and Blackwall took advantage. The shield arm popping out to crash into the Inquisitor’s gut and knock the wind from his lungs. There might have been another strike but the Inquisitor recovered quickly but not fast enough to prevent his fall into the dust and his sword clattering away.

"Match goes to Blackwall," Cullen called above the crowd.

Ardal sat in the dust groaning. ”It wasn’t suppose to happen like that,” he stated up at the Warden who was crouched over him grinning like a fool.

"You need some new tactics there Inquisitor," Blackwall pointed out. "Besides, no man with any measure of self-respect is going to allow you to play dragon slayer on him. You can find a real one like everyone else for that."

"Beating a legendary Warden seemed a good idea to get the ball moving," Ardal said as he got up with a groan. "Did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Maybe I knocked some sense into you?" Blackwall countered. "Why don’t you try talking to the lady instead of juvenile methods of seeking attention there?"

Ardal swore more at the comment. ”Considering juvenile is how I feel around her half the time it only makes sense. Does everyone but Cassandra know?”

"Oh I suspect she knows as well," Blackwall stated with a grin. "But Cassandra is not one of your courtly ladies there who are impressed by you winning contests. Like I said, you need different tactics."

Ardal slouched with a groan, “If only I knew some. Sadly wooing warrior ladies is not something I was ever encouraged to learn.”

Blackwall simply laughed and slapped a hand on Ardal’s shoulder. ”Look at it like any campaign Inquisitor. Information gathering first, then start planning the siege. I guarantee you will get better results that way.”


End file.
